The invention relates generally to well type food warmers which are built into a countertop.
Such food warmers are provided with heating elements located under the food well. Welded securements formed on the bottom wall of the food well, such as those presently used to support heating assemblies, are known to oxidize, causing adjacent areas of the food well also to oxidize and rust through. In servicing the heating element of these food warmers, it is desirable to avoid removal of the entire food well assembly from the countertop. Hence a seperable securement of the heating element assembly to the food well is particularly advantageous. Since local sanitation regulations frequently require that a seal be maintained between the food warmer and the counter to which it is mounted, it is desirable to remove the heating element assembly for required servicing without removing or otherwise disturbing the food well and seal therefor.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide securement of the heat element assembly to the food well without using welds. It is another object of this invention to provide a well type food warmer with a heating element assembly and mounting means therefor which are quickly and easily separable from the food well. It is also an object of this invention to provide a heating element assembly capable of removal from the food well without requiring removal of the food well from the counter to which it is mounted.